The research under way on this project concerns (1) continuing investigation into the relationship between transferrins and fertility in swine and humans; (2) continuing investigation of the relationship between serum Gc type and heart disease; (3) investigation of the relationship between alpha- antitrypsin phenotype and smoking habit.